gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 6
Gossip Girl is an American teen drama, based upon the book series by Cecily von Ziegesar and developed fortelevision by Josh Schwartz and Stephanie Savage. The CW officially renewed the series for a sixth season on May 11, 2012. It was confirmed that this will be the show's final season and will consist of 10 episodes and with the possibility of a retrospective. It will air at a new time: Monday 9:00-10:00PM as a lead-out to 90210. Dramatis Personea Main Cast *Blake Lively as Serena van der Woodsen *Leighton Meester as Blair Waldorf *Penn Badgley as Dan Humphrey *Chace Crawford as Nate Archibald *Ed Westwick as Chuck Bass *Kaylee DeFer as Ivy Dickens *Michelle Trachtenberg as Georgina Sparks *Kelly Rutherford as Lily van der Woodsen *Matthew Settle as Rufus Humphrey Recurring Cast *Barry Watson as Steven Spence *Sofia Black D'Elia as Sage Spence *Desmond Harrington as Jack Bass *Robert John Burke as Bart Bass *Tamara Feldman as Poppy Lifton *Yin Chang as Nelly Yuki *Katie Cassidy as Juliet Sharp *Taylor Momsen as Jenny Humphrey *Connor Paolo as Eric van der Woodsen Guest Cast *Andrea Gabriel as Amira Abbar *Kristen Bell as Unknow Episodes Production On May 11, 2012 the series was picked up for a short sixth and final season expected to air during the Fall of 2012, beginning on October and concluding on December. On May 17, 2012, with the reveal of The CW's 2012–13 television schedule, Gossip Girl''stayed on Monday night and moved to the 9:00 pm Eastern/8:00 pm Central timeslot following the fifth season of 90210. It was announced on July 30, 2012 that the sixth season will comprise of 10 episodes. On April 25, 2012 it was confirmed that former showrunner and executive producer Joshua Safran left the show as he'll be the new showrunner of NBC's Smash.On May 11, 2012, writer Sara Goodman was promoted to executive producer. Cast Blake Lively, Leighton Meester, Penn Badgley, Chace Crawford, Ed Westwick, Kaylee DeFer, Kelly Rutherford and Matthew Settle all returned as series regulars. Michelle Trachtenberg got upgraded to a series regular for this season. Former recurring star, Desmond Harrington and Robert John Burke are also returning as guest stars for the season. Former regular Jessica Szohr is highly rumored to appear again as Vanessa Abrams for an episode arc leading to the finale, most likely returning to her position of series regular mid-season, however Taylor Momsen and Connor Paolo will come back for the end of the season. On July 7, 2012, actress Andrea Gabriel, best known for her role on ''Lost, had been cast as a businesswoman from Dubai. 7th Heaven alum Barry Watson landed a guest-starring role as young entrepreneur Steven Spence who will quickly sweep Serena off her feet. French model and actress Zoe Aggeliki was cast as Natasha, Serena's latest enemy and Steven's sister. Zap2it noted the appearance of British model Alexa Chung. Chung will be playing herself in story that involves Blair's new fashion line. Former Skins star Sofia Black D'Elia has been seen filming scenes with Blake Lively for the upcoming new season. Former Gossip Girl guest stars Tamara Feldman and Yin Chang have been reported to return to the show for its final season as Poppy Lifton and Nelly Yuki respectively. Category:Seasons Category:Characters Category:Season 6 Category:Mystery Category:Ending